


Favour

by Yùu (Yuutfa)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutfa/pseuds/Y%C3%B9u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an Anon who wanted Sherlock/Jim. (On Tumblr)</p><p>Trapped in a warehouse together, Sherlock is forced to play Jim’s game. After all, when John is on the line, he doesn’t have much choice, does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of dominance, Jim has the upper hand, though Sherlock does manage to turn the tables a little. No real full on sex here, just oral. Hope that’s porny enough for you, anon. Any typos are entirely my own and I’ll fix them when I can.

“Where. Is. He.”

Jim’s lips curved into a long smirk, pushing his hands into his pockets, he rocked on the balls of his feet and glanced around the abandoned warehouse. They stood alone, no snipers (except for one, Jim knew better than to continue without security) and aside from the flickering neon lights and the light from outside flittering in, they stood in the thinly concealed darkness together.

“No hello? I’m hurt.”

Sherlock scowled and tightened his grip on the gun. “I hate repeating myself, so answer me quickly.”

Jim stared down the barrel of the Browning and raised an eyebrow. “Or what? You’ll shoot me? We both know that’s horribly counterproductive.”

Sherlock lowered the gun, Jim was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He bit at the inside of his cheek, refusing to give Jim more ammunition in which to gloat. He stood firm, glaring at his mortal enemy with such pure and clear abhorrence that the air almost dropped several degrees.

“Good boy,” Jim said with a grin. “Now, maybe if you’d do me a little favour, I could loosen my lips a little.” Disgust was added to the look of utter contempt. “Oh, don’t you want little Johnny boy to be safe?” A flinch.”I thought so, now come over here and drop your toy by your feet.”

With a quiet snarl, Sherlock did as he was told. He lowered his stance and placed the handgun at his feet before following Jim to a nearby beam. “What’s to say that John will be unharmed if I do what you say? How can I trust you?”

“Frankly, I don’t think you have much of a choice, my dear.” Jim’s eyes shone in the dim light. Leaning against the rusty metal beam, his hands came to his belt as he stared up at Sherlock. “On your knees.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and his face turned pale as realisation struck him. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. A slew of curses and insults rested on the tip of his tongue but were caught in his throat when he remembered the situation he was in. No, John’s life was riding on this. If it had been anyone else, he would have left without a second though but this wasn’t just anyone. His best friend was at stake, the only person who dealt with him with boundless patience, the only one who cared for him the way he was, the only one he—

“I’m waiting~”

Begrudgingly, Sherlock sank to his knees and glared up at his nemesis with utter loathing. His eyes were aglow with rage as he silently told himself that he would make Jim pay for this humiliation. The moment John was safe with him, he would hunt down this man and degrade him, humiliate him until he cried to be put out of his misery.

The sound of metal clinked, ringing out as clear as a bell. The teeth of the zipper came next, slowly coming undone.

“Your time to shine, darling.”

Such endearments made Sherlock’s skin crawl. Shifting a little on his knees, he kept his eyes low and once more reminded himself that this was all for John’s sake. All for John’s sake. He tipped his head forward and lifted his hands, pulling out the half-erect dick and did his best to repress the shudder of repulsion. This psychopath was enjoying this far too much.

Feeling the expectant gaze from above, Sherlock tugged swiftly, intending to get this done as quickly as he could. He heard a grunt from above and repeated the action once more.

“Steady, if you’re too eager, I might not be able to tell you about your dear doctor.”

Sherlock’s hand stilled and he hissed quietly. His sharp tugs slowed into long strokes, carefully working the man to fullness. His hand fell from the soft flesh, his fingertips skirted over the shaft before grabbing it once more to allow his thumb to swipe the leaking tip. And to think, his first sexual encounter would be with this foul, slimy creature. It was almost enough to make him cry out in indignation. 

“E-enough teasing, get on with it,” Jim muttered with a slight shift of the hips.

Sherlock leaned forward, opening his mouth wide so he could suckle the tip, one hand holding the length steady as he did; the other rested on Jim’s hip. He tongued the slit, doing his best not to gag at the salty liquid that assaulted his taste buds. Breathing through his nose was an issue, how would he do so when he knew he would just be breathing in musk and sweat? The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of what he was doing.

He took the arousal further into his mouth and heard a whine of approval. A hand fell to grasp the back of his head, clutching at the locks to push him further down. Sherlock refused to yield. If he was doing this, then he would do this at his own pace and no one else’s. He needed at least some degree of control.

His lips continued their descent along the shaft, only reaching about half way before his gag reflexes kicked in. He had reached his limit. Fine, he’d work with what he had. The pull back was slow and torturous. Tonguing the underside of the cock, Sherlock was delighted to feel the tremble beneath his fingertips. Jim was losing composure? Good, that was some minor victory. The hand that rested at the base of the cock began to pull, working in tandem with his tongue; a sharp suck here, a languid lick there, it wouldn’t be long before Jim completely came undone. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking tightly, vindictively. The end was soon.

However, he was unprepared for what Jim did next. 

Both hands flew to the back of his head and without warning, the insistent hands forcefully pushed down.

Sherlock’s eyes widened and his throat burned. Tears sprang to his eyes and he did his best to pull back before he threw up, the firm hands remained and before Sherlock had a chance to gather his wits, Jim’s hips began to thrust. Slow at first, but gradually building up speed and momentum before finally, he was relentlessly fucking his mouth. It took all of Sherlock’s will not to bite down, not to choke. 

Breathe, he needed to breathe, but how could he when all his senses were being assaulted so violently? He couldn’t inhale without smelling him, he couldn’t swallow without choking on that hard length of flesh. Saliva dribbled down the corner of his lips. Oh God, he needed this to be over, he needed to find John. Yes, John would make him forget all about this, John would stay with him despite this horrific—

Semen exploded into the back of his throat and this time, Sherlock did choke. The hands stilled for all but two seconds before falling down to Jim’s sides, Sherlock grabbed the opportunity to pull away and spit out the release. His throat burned as he spluttered, his lungs enthusiastically welcomed the oxygen; so enthusiastically that he was choking on it. Coughing and spluttering, his pale cheeks flushed a crimson red. His vision blurred, and he felt as if he was covered in a layer of filth and shame. This was all for John. All for John.

“You see, this is why we’re perfect for one another,” Jim said with a lazy smile. He too, sported a healthy flush as he leaned against the steel pole, boneless and spent. He leisurely tucked himself in, zipped up his trousers and refastened the belt, all the while, relishing in the pure, unadulterated hatred he was being subjected to. “You did well, Sherlock, so I’ll reward you.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

Jim sauntered towards him, his steps a little unsteady as he recovered from the haze of orgasm. “Want to know something funny? Johnny boy? I never took him.”

“What...?”

“Oh my, your line of reasoning are slipping.” A wide grin. “I may have taken his phone and dropped it in a bin somewhere, but I assure you, your doctor is safe and warm for now. He’s probably sitting alone at the flat wondering where his darling consulting detective is.” The smile widened and his fingers brushed off a patch of dust on Sherlock’s shoulder. “I wonder how he’d feel if he found out that you were sucking me off? Oh, the look on his face would be priceless!”

Sherlock was visibly shaking with rage. “Y-you—”

“Ah, ah, it’s not my fault you jumped to conclusions,” Jim tutted. “But I’ve had my fun, until we meet again, Mr Holmes,” he sang as he walked ahead, kicking the handgun further away for good measure. When he reached the wide, unyielding doors, he looked over his shoulder and waved. 

“Do give the good doctor my regards. Ciao~”


End file.
